Lullaby
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: She's Beauty, He's the Beast. She's the sun, He's the Moon. She's summer, He's Winter. They're complete opposites, yet they can't seem to stay away from eachother. It's as if a magnetic pole keeps them connected. She's responsible, raising her younger brother. He's careless, raising his brother's daughter. They're completely different, yet very much alike...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Allyson Dawson exhaled a breath as she rolled onto her back, her sienna brown eyes staring blankly at her white ceiling. She didn't need to be awake for another hour and a half, yet she couldn't sleep. She released a groan as she pushed herself into a sitting position, arching her back and stretching her arms above her head. Her eye lids fluttered shut as a brief moment of bliss filled her body before she kicked her sheets from around her legs and swung her bare feet over the edge of her queen sized mattress. She lazily ran her long pianist fingers through her wild espresso curls, grumbling to herself as her digits snagged on a few tangles before her thick locks fell into place once more, resting on the small of her back. She quietly padded across the thick carpet of her bedroom, gently pulling her pristine white door open before peeking into the hall way. The large apartment was quiet in the early morning, something Ally rejoiced in. Silence, it was a very rare item for her to have. She shook her head, deciding she could at least make her younger brother a decent breakfast before being forced to wake him up.

Ally piled her wild curls atop her head in a messy bun, chewing on her plump bottom lip as she stretched her arms above her head once more. The action forced her thin black tank top to ride up, revealing about six inches of her ivory skin, her boxer shorts slipping down her narrow hips fractionally to reveal the tattoo on her sharp bone. She moved gracefully about the kitchen, allowing her thoughts to consume her as she went through the familiar task of making pancakes. She shared an apartment with her seven year old brother, had been practically raising him since he was born. She loved Colton, he was her word, however there were times when she wished their father hadn't walked away, times when she wished her mother would sober up. These were wishes that would never be fulfilled, and being a young woman of twenty one, Ally knew that. She released a sigh, setting the buttermilk pancakes onto a plate, piled high for her younger brother. She set them on the granite island, deciding to get dressed for work before waking up her younger brother.

She was a nanny, taking care of an intelligent little girl. Rosalie was six, yet sometimes she was wiser than her age implied. She had lost her parents three years ago to a drunk driver, she was living with her uncle who was always gone on business. Carla, the house keeper practically raised her, had hired Ally, managed the home. Ally shook her head of her thoughts, pulling on a snug fitting plain white shirt, a coal black half vest, and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, the legs shredded. She slid her dainty feet into a pair of black suede boots before pulling her hair tie from her wild locks. She shook her hair out, smiling at her appearance before living her bedroom to the one down the hall. She stood in the door, simply watching her younger brother before her cell phone rang. She quietly cursed under her breath, sliding the small device from her back pocket and holding it to her ear.

" Hello?" she answered, not bothering to check the name on the screen.

" Ally-Cat, baby, can you do me a huge favor?" her mother. Ally couldn't help but screw her eyes shut in frustration. It was six in the morning and their mother was slurring her words. This, of course, told Ally that her mother had spent the night drinking, not stopping at all.

" Mom, I need to get Colton ready for school," Ally mumbled, to tired to really have this conversation with the woman. Penny sighed into her mouth piece, the sound much to loud for Ally's ears.

" But Baby, I need your help," her mother reminded her of a petulant child who wasn't getting her way. Ally rubbed the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

" I'm sorry Ma. I can't help you. I need to get Colt ready for school and than I need to go to work," Ally spoke, not waiting for her mother to reply before she ended the phone call. She closed her eyes, silently counting to ten to control her breathing before her eye lids fluttered open once more. She nodded to herself, mentally agreeing that she did the right thing before sliding her cell phone into her back pocket once more and entering her little brother's bed room.

" Colt, hey buddy, it's time to wake up," Ally spoke, her voice soft as she gently shook his shoulder. He mumbled, rolling onto his other side.

" I made pancakes," she spoke slightly louder in her husky voice.

Colton pushed himself into a sitting position, his eyes bright as he met his sister's amused gaze.

" Really?" he was eager, just like always. She chuckled to herself before nodding her head.

" Grammy's secret buttermilk recipe. If you want the stack, than you better hurry and get ready for school," He was out of bed before Ally straightened to her full height of five feet six inches. She chuckled again, shaking her head as she left her brother's bedroom. Her cell phone rang once again, forcing another groan from Ally's lips as she slid the device from her back pocket once more.

" Hello?" she really needed to learn to check who was calling before she answered.

" Ally? It's Carla. I hate calling you so early, but would you mind coming in at eight instead of nine? Rosie's Uncle is coming home tonight, and I could really use an extra set of hands," Carla was pleading, something the older woman never did. Ally chuckle, nodding her head before she remembered Carla couldn't see it.

" Yeah, I was actually planning on coming over early today anyway. I should be over there in twenty, thirty minutes," Carla thanked her before disconnecting.

" Can I go to your work after school Als?" Colton's voice jolted her from her thoughts as she glanced over her shoulder.

" You want to play with Rosie don't you?" he grinned, nodding his head. Ally shrugged her shoulders, sliding her thumbs to hook the front pockets of her jeans.

" Sure. Tell Trish to bring you to the town house. I'm sure Rosie would love to spend some time with her best friend," Ally teased, knowing her younger brother adored the little girl. Colton rushed to the kitchen island, pulling himself onto the bar stool as he ate his breakfast. Ally smiled fondly at her brother, ruffling his short espresso curls.

" Hurry up and eat. I need to leave soon and you can't be late for school," Ally spoke, washing the dishes in the sink.

Carla answered the door to the town house, a thankful smile on her ruby red lips as she saw Ally.

" Thank you so much. You have no idea how much you are helping me out. Mister Moon hates to come home to a mess, and Rosie, darling child, is in to everything lately," Carla explained, watching as Ally shook her head before passing the threshold.

" It's no problem Carla. I'm sure I can start her piano lesson early, give her extra time with that to keep her out of your hair," Ally commented, watching as Carla's eyes brightened.

" Only if you promise to play a few songs as well," Ally chuckled, nodding her head.

" Of course. I also take requests," Carla shook her head as she led Ally through the familiar town house, knowing things were going to change.

" Rosalie, Miss Ally is here," Carla called out, waiting for the young girl to reply. A squeal echoed off the pristine white walls before foot steps could be heard.

Ally felt herself being tackled by the small force she had come to associate with Rosalie Alice Moon. She chuckled as platinum blonde waves filled her visions, small arms encircling her neck, short legs wrapping around her own slender waist.

" It's great to know I was missed so much, even though I saw you two days ago," Ally chuckled, hugging the girl back as well. Rosalie nuzzled the crook of Ally's neck, resting her cheek on the older woman's delicate shoulder before speaking.

" You're my best friend Ally, I don't like being away from you," Rosalie spoke, her childish voice breaking the young woman's heart. Ally allowed a small smile to play on her lips before pulling out of the five year olds grasp.

" You're one of my best friends too Rosie. Why don't we go play on the piano until it's time for lunch. And later, Colt is going to come by to play with you," Ally knew how much Rosalie adored her little brother, they were best friends and often caused mischief together. She squealed before grasping Ally's hand and leading her through the rather large town house.

Austin Moon enjoyed the quiet. He was an international sensation. He adored his screaming fans. He loved the spot light that was always pointed on him. He enjoyed his fame. Yet, nothing could beat silence, leaving him to his thoughts. He was on a plane, returning to his home town of Miami to spend time with his only niece, the only family beside his mother and father that he had left. He couldn't stop the smile on his lips as he thought of little Rosalie. He regretted not being able to actually raise her himself, always on tour for his record. However he had built himself up to where he would be able to take some time off. Now he could spend time with his little Princess. She was the spitting image of his brother, platinum blonde waves, cocoa brown eyes, sun kissed skin. But she also reminded him of her mother, always laughing, always full of energy.

" Are you excited?" his best friend since pre school, Dezmund Worthy, questioned.

" Yeah. I haven't seen Rose in six months. I can't wait to see how big she's gotten," Austin was practically bouncing in his seat.

His lanky, red headed friend chuckled, shaking his head as he took in his best friend. Dez stuck by Austin's side through the thick and the thin. He understood the blonde pop star's moods better than any one.

" You know, for a heartless bad boy, you certainly adore your niece," Dez stated as he played with his small recorder. Austin shrugged his shoulders, a slight smile curving on his lips.

" Rose is the only one who doesn't judge me, who doesn't expect anything from me," Austin answered easily, running his long fingers through his shaggy, platinum blonde strands as he relaxed in his seat.

" That's the wrong note Ally," Rosie's giggle's filled the town house as Austin pushed the front door open. He couldn't stop the grin on his lips as Dez fell in step beside him.

" Carla, I'm home," he called out to his house keeper, watching as the older woman appeared. Carla looked to be in her late thirties, her raven hair cut short to her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes were always bright, her skin snow white. She was short, petite, yet reminded Austin of his mother.

" Mister Moon, Mister Worthy. You're early," Carla was nervous, something only Austin saw. That was when he heard three unfamiliar voices.

" No it wasn't, listen."

" Ally, she's five, don't bore her with the mechanics of the piano."

" Don't forget Rosie, Als is really good at the piano."

" Carla, who's here?" his voice was quiet, controlling his temper as he waited for his house keeper to explain. She chewed her bottom lip between her blunt teeth, quickly thinking of what to stay.

However, she never got the chance. Ally decided to bring every one refills of iced tea.

" Hey Carla, I hope we aren't making to… much noise?" at the end of her sentence, her head was cocked to the side as she met Austin's narrowed gaze. His fists were clenched at his sides as he glared at the young woman in his home.

" Who the hell are you?" he questioned, practically feeling Dez's eyes bouncing between the two. He ignored Carla as she slipped away from him, taking the four glasses from Ally's hands and leaving towards the kitchen.

" Sorry, I'm Ally Dawson, Rosalie's nanny. If you don't mind, may I ask who you are?" Her delicate eyebrow was arched in question, waiting for the stranger to explain who he was.

" Uncle Austy!" however the explanation came in the form of a five year old little girl. Ally watched as a wide grin stretched across the stranger's face before he dropped into a crouch, opening his arms for his niece.

" Rosie Posie," Austin chuckled as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

" Did you meet Ally? She's the best, she's been teaching me how to play the piano and the guitar and the violin and," Austin chuckled, stopping her before glancing at the young woman.

" Is this the best Ally?" Austin questioned, his eyes narrowing to slits once more. Rosie nodded her head eagerly, stepping out of her Uncle's arms and rushing the half a foot towards the young woman.

" Ally, this is my Uncle Austin," Rosalie exclaimed, oblivious to the tension that hung between the two. Dez coughed in an attempt to ease his friend, before sighing as he shook his head.

" Hey Rosie, why don't you show me the music room your uncle set up for you. I want to see how good you are at the piano," Dez commented, allowing the little girl to grip his index finger and lead him through the house.

" Your services won't be required any more. I'll be staying with Rosie now," Austin stated, watching as the young woman's eyes widened.

" Pardon me?" she stumbled over her words unsure if she had actually heard him correctly or not.

" I don't repeat myself Miss Dawson," Austin claimed, watching as her sienna brown eyes narrowed in thought for a moment before a look of defeat settled over her features, her delicate shoulders slumping slightly.

" Alright. Let me gather my things, than I'll be out of your hair Mister Moon," her voice was curt as she pivoted on her heel, returning from the way she came. Carla had decided now would be the best chance to talk her employer into changing his mind.

" Mister Moon, you can't honestly be serious about letting her go, can you? Rosalie adores Allyson. She's her best friend, the mother she never got to have," Carla exclaimed, watching a nerve tick in the blonde man's clenched jaw.

" In case you didn't know this Carla, she isn't Rosalie's mother," Austin stated, his voice calm, his tone even. Carla shook her head, resting her hands on her small hips.

" You're right. But that child needs more than just you and her grand parents in her life. Mike and Mimi are wonderful, they adore her. But they don't understand what it's like not to have their parents. The same goes for you, Mister Moon. I apologize for speaking bluntly. Do you know how many nannies I went through before I found Ally? I lost count after fifteen. None knew what to do about Rosalie's tantrums. None knew how to stop her tears. I found Ally at the park with her younger brother. Rosalie was throwing a tantrum and she noticed that I couldn't handle her on my own. That woman worked miracles. She saved you from finding a new house keeper," Carla was ranting, but she didn't particularly care. Austin needed to understand, he would need help and Ally Dawson was the only one who knew what to do.

" Why do you two have to go? Can't you stay for dinner? You promised to sing me a lullaby tonight," Rosalie was finishing for reasons to keep her two favorite people their, Trish was part of the package. Trish's toffee colored eyes were dancing between the little girl and her best friend, Colton's doing the very same. Ally smiled sweetly at the little girl, dropping to her knees as she held her shoulders.

" I can't tonight Baby Girl. Your Uncle wants to spend time with you, and well, I haven't really spent any time with Colt or Trish for a while. I promise though, if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away. Carla has my number," Austin watched as this strange woman kissed his niece's forehead before brushing past him and leaving his town house.

Ally laid in bed, wide awake as thoughts drifted through her mind. She would have to find a new job now. That was just fantastic. She was really enjoying getting to know Rose. She silently cursed under her breath, shaking her head physically in hopes that it would rid her of her thoughts before rolling onto her side. It was only ten at night, and despite the fact that she was running on five hours of sleep, she wasn't tired, not in the least. The shrill ring tone of her phone forced to her fish for her cell phone which was on her night stand that was settled behind her.

" Hello?" she answered her phone, silently praying that it was Rosalie.

" Miss Dawson, right?" she knew that arrogant drawl, even if she had only heard it for five minutes.

" Mister Moon. How can I help you?" she was polite, her voice curt.

" I was wondering what lullaby you sing to Rose to put her to sleep," he wasn't really asking, and Ally didn't feel as if she was inclined to tell him.

" That is our song Mister Moon. You'll have to find one for yourself," with that she ended the call, tossing her phone onto the night stand once more. However she was forced to blindly fish for it again as the same ring tone filled her bed room.

" Hello?" she was slowly growing annoyed with the small cellular device.

" Ally-Cat," her mother's slurring words filled her ears, forcing a groan past her lips as she forced herself into a sitting position.

" Yeah Ma, what do you need," Ally tiredly rubbed the bridge of her nose, exhaustion settling on her shoulders.

" Can you come pick me up?" There was no escaping her this time, Ally knew that.

" Where are you?" After quickly jotting down the directions to the seedy bar, Ally reached for a discarded pair of cut off shorts before grabbing her wallet and car keys.

She knocked quietly on the door of the apartment across the hall, chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she waited for her neighbor to answer.

" Ally dear, what can I help you with?" Missus Greene questioned, smiling brightly.

" Could you keep an eye on Colton for me? He's sleeping, but I don't want him panicking if he wakes up and sees that I'm gone," Ally commented, begging the older woman with her eyes. Missus Greene chuckled, before nodding her head.

" Don't worry dear, I'll keep an eye on him," she agreed, watching Ally smile gratefully before jogging down the hall barefoot. The drive was slow as Ally searched for the unfamiliar bar, finally finding it on the other end of town.

" Ma, do you have some place to stay?" Ally questioned as her mother slid into the passenger seat of her Ford Focus. Penny giggled, hiccupping slightly before nodding her head.

" Y-yeah. I'm… Um, I'm staying at a friend's house. She's right down the street," Ally drove as her mother fell asleep against the window, shaking her head as she followed the drunken directions her mother had given her.

By the time Ally returned to her apartment complex, it was nearly two in the morning. She groaned, running her long fingers through her wild curls as she slowly climbed the five flights of stairs. She really didn't wish to wake up in the morning, but she knew she wouldn't really have a choice. She was Colton's alarm clock, she had to take care of him. She twisted the brass door knob, expecting to see Missus Greene dozing on the low sofa, however the sight that greeted her, wasn't what she was expecting. On the low black suede sofa was Colton, curled into a man with shaggy platinum blonde hair, his legs stretched out in front of him.

" What the hell are you doing here with my brother?" her voice was a low whisper, yet it still caught his attention. She wasn't very fond of the cocky smirk that was playing on his lips as his cocoa brown eyes met her own sienna ones.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Austin allowed his eyes to travel the length of the young woman's body, taking in her appearance. She wasn't like the other women he surrounded himself with. Her features were softer, her hair dark, skin light, eyes hypnotizing, slender waist, and average height.

" I needed to talk to you. I told your neighbor I was your boyfriend, she started gushing about you. Your…Brother woke up and asked where you were. I told him you went out for a minute and he just fell asleep," Austin answered easily, watching as she carefully picked her way about her tediously clean apartment, sitting on the glass coffee table in front of him.

" I thought you made yourself very clear. I don't see why you would need to discuss anything with me," Ally stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Austin heaved a sigh, running his free hand through his shaggy strands as he gathered his thoughts.

" I… might have been irrational when I demanded that you leave. I thought Carla was over exaggerating the bond you have with Rosie. I was wrong. She's clearly attached you. I was willingly to offer you your job back with a bit of an adjustment," Austin began slowly, watching her eyes narrow cautiously in thought.

" What type of adjustment?" she questioned, watching as the blonde shrugged his shoulders lightly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

" You move in to the town house permanently," as soon as the words left his lips, she was shaking her head.

" I can't do that. Carla understood my need for space. I can't move in. you'll just have to find another nanny," Ally claimed pushing to her feet. Every muscle in her slender five foot six inch frame tensed as she felt his large warm hand wrap around her delicate wrist.

" Why? Why can't you move in if your job requires it?" he was curious, he honestly wanted to know. She shook her head, ripping her wrist from his grasp.

" I have no problem returning as Rosalie's nanny. I adore her. However, I can not take the job if it requires me to be a live in nanny. I'm twenty one. I have a life. I'm fucking raising my brother. I can't move," she was interrupted by the shrill ring tone of her cell phone.

" Fucking A," she cursed, sliding the small device from her back pocket and answering the call.

" Hello?" Austin watched as her features twisted in frustration.

" Ma, I can't. I have to get up early for Colt. Yeah, your son. He has school in the morning. Ma, go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Ally groaned, ending the phone call as she ran her fingers through her wild curls.

" Fine. Be there at nine tomorrow," Austin informed her, sliding out from beneath her brother and making his way to the front door. Ally furrowed her brows in confusion at his words before they made sense. She had her job back. She released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding as she heard the front door shut. She shook her head, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over her brother's small form. One thing was sure, she didn't have to find a new job in the morning. Ally sluggishly dragged her feet to her bedroom, knowing there would be no escape from the inevitable void that would consume her for a few hours before she was forced to wake again. She collapsed on to her mattress, her eyes fluttering shut as she drifted to sleep.

Austin liked to consider himself generous. Obviously he was, he was giving the young woman back her job. He wanted to say that was for Rosie. She refused to speak to him the entire night because he had sent her best friend away. There was something about her, he couldn't put his finger on, that made him go to her. He shook his head, floppy strands of platinum falling into his eyes as he sat at the dining table, reading the morning paper. There was a light knock on the door and he heard Carla as she opened it.

" Ally, it's so good to see you. Thank you for coming back," He furrowed his brows, listening closer to what his house keeper had to say.

" It's no problem Carla. Is Mister Moon awake? I have a few questions for him," he could hear the distinctive husky voice that belonged to Allyson Dawson, her words forcing every muscle in his six foot one inch frame to tense.

" Yes, he's in the dining room. Why don't you two talk while I go wake up Rosie. She's eager to continue her piano lesson," he saw the faint smile on her lips as she nodded, coming around the corner to see Austin reading the morning news.

" Mister Moon," she greeted him curtly, he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

" I had a few questions for you. Carla, seeing how she was my boss, allowed me to bring my younger brother and best friend here to keep Rosalie company. Would you be putting any restraints on that?" He glanced up from his paper, recalling what exactly his niece had said about the two.

" No. They are still welcomed. However I would like to sit in on one of Rosie's music lessons," he stated, quirking a perfect eyebrow at the slight tension in her muscles. She forced her eyes to close before nodding her head in agreement.

" Of course. Am I allowed to keep my two days off?" he nodded, watching her for a moment before speaking the question that had been bothering him since last night.

" Why are you raising your brother? You're still young yourself, I'm sure you have other relatives that wouldn't mind raising him," Austin watched as her sienna brown eyes hardened slightly, her small fist clenching on the table top.

" Why I chose to raise my brother is none of your concern, Mister Moon. That's all I wanted to speak with you about, if you'll excuse me, I have a piano lesson I must teach," with that she slid from her seat, leaving Austin in silence. He shook his head, an amused smirk on his lips.

" That one certainly has spunk," Dez commented, falling into the chair beside his best friend. Austin nodded his head in agreement.

" She also comes with more baggage than it's worth. But Rosie adores her. I can't take away the one constant in her life," Austin claimed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Dez nodded in agreement, checking the time on the clock that hung on the wall across from them.

" We need to start brain storming ideas for your next music video, otherwise Jimmy is going to kill me. I was thinking Kangaroos," Dez stated, forcing Austin to shake his head. A childish giggle interrupted the two, filling the quiet town house. Austin and Dez shared a look before searching for the source.

" No, I think cats are better, dogs just lick you. Cats let you hold them," Rosie stated, her tone very serious. Austin and Dez stood outside the music room, watching the scene before them. Ally rolled her eyes mockingly, shaking her head.

" Alright than, lets see what we can do with cats," her long fingers slid flawlessly over the ivory keys, an unfamiliar melody filling the air. Both males were hypnotized by the brunette's voice.

" _Little Kitty Cat,_

_Sing a song for me._

_Little Kitty Cat,_

_Dance along with me," _It was a childish song, yet Rosalie was entranced by it. Austin shook his head, watching the bright smile that lit his niece's features as she hummed along to the song.

" _Little Kitty Cat, _

_Don't run away._

_Little Kitty Cat_

_Please, please, stay,"_ She ended the song there, grinning as Rosalie clapped her hand enthusiastically.

" I can't wait to play that for Uncle Austy. Do you think he'll like it?" Rosalie questioned nervously, chewing on her bottom lip. Austin furrowed his brows, watching as this virtual stranger turned in her seat until she was facing his niece.

" I think your uncle with love your song Rose. Don't fret, little child. Sing this song, sweet darling. This song is love, little child, this song is yours," Ally sung a piece of her lullaby, watching Rosalie nod, grinning as she wrapped her slender arms around Ally's neck.

" You're my best friend Ally-Cat. Please don't leave me," Ally couldn't help but wrap her arms around the small girl, bring her to sit in her lap, Rosalie's legs wrapping around Ally's small waist.

" I promise, Rosie, I'll never leave you. You just have to promise me something," at her nod, Ally continued, " Don't let any one try to change you,"

" I promise I won't," her voice was mumbled, her breathing slowing as she drifted to sleep in the older woman's arms. Ally ran her hand down the child's back before sliding form her seat. As she turned towards the door way, she saw Austin and his red headed friend watching her with and odd look.

" Did you need something gentlemen?" She questioned quietly, delicate eyebrow quirked. Dez shook his head before slipping out of the way, he would leaving the talking to his buddy.

" You're really gifted with children," Austin commented, his eyes narrowed in thought as he watched her with his niece. Ally shrugged her shoulders, well attempted to shrug, in nonchalance. She didn't really know how to explain it to him.

" It's a talent. You're either born with it or not," Ally answered simply, deciding to take the little girl to her bedroom. As she brushed past him, Austin caught her upper arm, his cold chocolate eyes intense.

" Carla wasn't lying. You share this understanding with her that no one else can. Mind telling me about it?" his voice was low, a velvet whisper as he attempted to convince her to agree. He watched with fascination as her sienna brown eyes narrowed to slits before she gently jerked her arm from his firm grip.

" Yes, I would," she hissed, continuing on her way to Rosalie's bedroom. Austin couldn't help the smirk that settled on his lips. She would certainly be a challenge.

" Austin Moon, you leave that child alone," Carla warned him with a shake of her head as she went about her business, cleaning up the music room. Austin silently chuckled, his shoulders shaking as he shook his head. He was presented a challenge, and he was determined to figure her out.

" How was school?" Ally questioned her younger brother as she moved gracefully about the kitchen, cooking dinner for Colton, Trish, and herself. Colton shrugged his shoulders, coloring messily in the book Trish had bought him.

" I got the highest score on my math test," he stated, not glancing up as his sister spoke.

" That's great Colt," Ally exclaimed, grinning before turning her attention to her best friend who was making the salad.

" So I learned something interesting about your boss," Trish began, her tone lazy as she brushed her ebony corkscrew curls from her cheeks.

" And what would that be?" Ally was honestly disinterested. She didn't like him and he was beginning to grate on her nerves.

" Austin Moon, doesn't that ring a bell?" Trish began, turning so she was facing Ally who simply shook her head.

" Not really. Should it?" Trish sighed, forgetting for just a second that her best friend's life revolved around children.

" Austin Moon is an international Rock Star, Ally. He began here in Miami making web casts. He was signed to a big label when he was sixteen. You're working for _The_ Austin Moon," Trish was giddy with excitement she could hardly contain. Ally breathed a sigh, shaking her head.

" What's your point, Trish? He's an arrogant, mindless, egotistical, heartless man. I swear, he enjoys making my life hell. If it wasn't for the fact that I love Rosalie as if she were my own, I would quit," Ally stated, placing her broiled steaks on the stove top. Trish shook her head, lightly chuckling to herself.

" My best friend is the nanny to Austin Moon, and she doesn't even bat an eyelash. God, this is why I absolutely love you, Ally-Cat," Trish stated, grinning at her friend's laughter.

" Gee, thanks Trish," Ally rolled her eyes before setting the table for their dinner when her cell phone chose to go off.

" It's either Satan himself, or my mother," Ally mumbled, not bothering with checking the screen as she answered the small device.

" Hello?" she greeted, closing her eyes as she waited for the all to familiar voice she was sure to be on the other end.

" Baby, could you do your mama a favor?" she cringed at her mother's slurring words, checking the clock on her microwave before her anger seeped through her blood stream.

" Where are you?"

The drive to the apartment was quiet, neither woman speaking as Ally's knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel tightly. Penny was slowly dozing against the window, content to sleep the entire drive to her daughter's home.

" I want you out before I wake up in the morning.," Ally's quiet voice broke the tense silence, forcing Penny to lift her head from the window.

" What? Why? I wanted to see my babies," Penny couldn't stop the drunken slur as she watched her daughter's jaw tick in frustration.

" I don't want to have to explain to Colt why you only show up when your drunk. Why you're never around when he needs you. I raised him since he was born Ma. He understands that you enjoy your freedom, he's seven, but he's awfully smart for his age. I won't let you hurt him like that. I won't let you do that to him," Ally finally said as she pulled into her parking space, cutting the engine. However she left the key in the ignition, deciding she would rather deal with this fight out here in the open than risk scaring Colt. Penny stared at her daughter, a sad, pained glaze creeping into her coffee brown eyes as she released a sigh.

" Alright, Ally. I'll be gone before either of you wake up in the morning," she agreed, watching as Ally nodded sharply before sliding her key from the ignition and pushing her door open.

" She's my mother Trish, I can't just say no to her," Ally explained with a tired sigh as she drove to the Moon's Town house. It was Saturday, which of course met Colt and Trish spent the day with her and Rosie.

" I know Ally, but sometimes you need to be more assertive," Trish stated, knowing talking about her mother was a soft spot for Ally. She loved both her parents, even if they both abandoned her. She forgave them for that. However when they abandoned Colt as well, she wasn't as forgiving.

" I am assertive Trish. I just wish for once that her and Dad would open their eyes. He's at fault too. I just… I don't know. I'll deal with it when the time comes," Ally commented with a shake of her head as she pulled into a parking space, cutting the engine before sliding out of her seat. Trish watched the old routine with amusement. Some people often thought Colt was her son, not her brother, they were just too alike. Ally opened the back door, waiting for Colt to slide out of his seat before going around to the front of the car.

" Maybe you should consider," Trish was cut off, Ally shaking her head as she already knew what her friend was thinking.

" I have custody of Colt, Trish. I received it when I turned eighteen. The courts saw that I was the better option, not to mention how hard I fought to keep him with me," Ally stated, crossing the street and making her way to the front door.

" It's not a problem Trish. I deal with it just like I always have. You forget, I've been doing this for twenty one years," Ally stated as she raised her fist to knock on the door.

Austin disliked the nanny. No, disliked was an understatement. He loathed her. She was the only one Rosie would go to, the only one Rosie wanted to spend time with. He didn't understand the appeal she had. He had seen her gift first hand, she had a talent when it came to children. However, she wasn't all that special. He released a sigh, raising his mug of coffee to his lips as he shook his head. He needed to concentrate on his career, on the next big hit for his record label or he would go insane. He closed his eyes as he attempted to think of a few lyrics that would fit the tune that kept replaying in his mind, yet nothing would come to him. Frustration was slowly beginning to settle in his bones until he heard the haunting notes of a piano, the song mesmerizing him once again until he found himself leaning against the door of the music room. His eyes slowly drifted across the length, finding Rosalie fast asleep on the couch with a little boy on the opposite end, the short Latina sat in a chair across from them, her toffee colored eyes shut as well.

"_Hush sweet child, listen to my song,_

_Close your eyes darling, nothing can go wrong. _

_This is our lullaby_

_A song for you and I._

_Don't cry those tears for me_

_I'll be back, just wait and see. _

_This is our, lullaby,"_ His eyes slowly drifted to the lone figure playing the baby grand piano, her fingers touching each not flawlessly.

" _Sing this song for you and I_

_Play my favorite lullaby_

_When you drift to sleep, you'll dream of me_

_Little sweet, dream and see._

_Sing this song for you and I_

_Play my favorite lullaby. _

_Close your eyes darling, listen to my voice_

_I'll be back before the morning breaks, _

_Hush sweet child and go to sleep,"_ Her wild curls fell over her shoulders, curtaining her features, yet he could tell her eyes were closed, the passion she felt for music obvious.

" _Hush sweet child, lay down your head_

_The grass is soft, makes a nice bed. _

_Don't cry my darling, the night will soon turn to day_

_Than you and I shall play._

_Hush sweet child, listen to my song_

_Close your eyes my darling, nothing can go wrong_

_This is our lullaby_

_A song for you and I_

_Don't cry those tears for me_

_I'll be back just wait and see_

_This is our lullaby,"_ she finished the song, and he watched a crystal like tear drop fall onto her hand. He swallowed, finally free of the hypnotic lullaby he heard before he turned on his heel and left, shaking his head.

He could admit to himself, she had raw talent. She could play the instrument, she could sing, but it was all very raw. He shook his head, what was he honestly thinking? He couldn't take on any projects, not when he needed to focus on his own career along with raising his niece. He ran his long fingers through his hair, he needed some fresh air. He needed Allyson Dawson out of his system and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

" _But Daddy, you can't leave. What about Colton and I?" Ally watched from a distance as the familiar memory unfolded before her eyes. She was fifteen when her father walked away from his family. She was fifteen when she was forced to take responsibility of raising her younger brother. She watched silently as the tears rolled down her ivory cheeks._

" _You can take care of him, Ally-Cat. Just, don't let anything happen to your mother. You're a strong girl Ally," he kissed the top of her head before leaving with his lone suitcase. Ally swallowed as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes, forced herself to relive the pain over and over again. She was a masochist, at least secretly she was. _She sat upright in her bed, her breathing coming in pants as a cold sweat covered her body. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

" Ally?" Colton's childish voice drifted to Ally's ears, forcing her to roughly wipe her cheeks before swinging her legs over the edge of her mattress.

" Yeah Baby Brother?" she spoke as she pulled open the pristine white door of her bedroom.

" I can't sleep. Will you sing for me?" Colton requested, watching the soft smile stretch on his sister's lips.

" Of course," she helped him into her bed, humming the familiar lullaby before the words left her lips.

" _Hush sweet child, listen to my song,_

_Close your eyes darling, nothing can go wrong._

_This is our lullaby_

_A song for you and I,_

_Don't cry those tears for me_

_I'll be back, just wait and see_

_This is our lullaby,"_ before she even finished the first verse, Colt was sleeping. Ally couldn't stop the smile on her lips as she laid down, forcing a numb sleep to claim her.

Austin groaned as an insistent tugging on his sleeve forced him to the land of the waking. He rolled onto his back, turning his head in the direction of the tugging. He forced his cold chocolate brown eyes to open, finally taking in the appearance of his five year old niece.

" What's wrong Princess?" Austin questioned as he pushed himself into a sitting position before reaching over the edge of his king sized mattress to lift the fragile girl into his lap.

" I couldn't sleep. I kept having bad dreams. Could you sing for me, Uncle Austy?" he offered her a faint smile, ones only reserved for his little Princess and his Mother.

" Of course. Do you have any requests?" He knew which one she wanted, the one his brother wrote for him when he was just making a name for himself in this business.

" Do it without you," she smiled shyly, listening to her only uncle chuckle before softly humming the beginning of her favorite song.

"_When the crowd wants more, _

_I bring on the thunder_

'_Cause you got my back_

_And I'm not going under," _He began rocking his body, singing the song slower, as if it were a lullaby. Mentally he made a note to attempt this song on his acoustic guitar, a smirk playing on his lips as he continued to sing the words he had memorized.

"_You're my point_

_You're my guard_

_You're the perfect chord_

_And I see our names on every billboard,"_ He watched as Rosalie's eye lids fluttered. She was struggling to stay awake and he couldn't help the wave of affection he felt for his brother's daughter. She was certainly different, that much he could always tell you.

"_We're headed for the top_

_We got 'em on lock_

_We'll make 'em say "Hey"_

'_Cause there's no stopping us_

_When we hit the same but different_

_We're never gonna quit_

_And we'll keeping on rocking_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa_

_Yeah and I know_

_I, own this dream_

_Cause I've got you with me_

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without you_

_Be here without you,"_ Her breathing had evened out and Austin decided to lay back on his bed, allowing her to sleep.

Ally rolled over with a groan as she felt someone tugging on her arm, attempting to force her into the land of the living.

" Big Sister, come on. If you don't wake up now I'm going to be late for school," Colton stated as he watched Ally force one eye open, glancing at her alarm clock which she kept on her nightstand. She groaned once more before pushing herself upright.

" Go wait by the door. I'll be there in a minute," she informed him, watching as he grinned before racing to the front door. Ally shook her head as she kicked her sheets from around her waist before swinging her legs over the edge of her mattress. Her fingers wrapped around the first pair of shorts she found, tugging the extremely short cutoffs up her long legs before settling them on her narrow hips. Ally left the button undone as she ran her fingers through her wild mass of curls before pulling on a snug, plain white shirt. She nodded once at her appearance before grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter and sliding her dainty feet into a pair of black flip flops.

" Alright, let's get you to school before I'm the one being scolded like a first grader," she teased as she wrenched the front door open. The sight that greeted her forced her to pause for half a second.

" Elliot?" the brunette in questioned grinned at the slender woman.

" Hey Ally-Cat,"

Austin groaned as Rosalie jumped on his abdomen, giggling as she felt his large hands wrap around her small body.

" What are we going to do today Uncle Austy?" Rosalie questioned as she bounced on the mattress beside him.

" I was thinking of taking you shopping. It's been a while since we went to the mall. You can buy whatever you want and then we'll eat ice cream. Sound like a deal?" Austin questioned, watching the wide grin stretch on Rosalie's lips as she nodded her head eagerly.

" Good. Let's go eat some breakfast first, than we'll get ready to leave," Austin helped her out of his bed, setting her on her feet and chuckling to himself as she raced down the hall to the dining room. Dez was already seated at the oaken table, ready the morning paper.

" What are we doing today?" he questioned when he saw Austin enter the room.

" We're going to the mall," Rosalie spoke before her uncle had a chance too. Dez clapped, bouncing in his seat before he turned to his best friend.

" Can I come? Please Austin, please?" Austin rubbed the bridge of his nose before nodding his head.

" Sure Dez, sure,"

" This is your little brother? He grew?" Elliot joked, his ice blue eyes shining with amusement. Ally forced a smile, nodding her head.

" Yeah, he isn't the little one year old running around in his diaper any more," she agreed as they lazily walked through the Mall of Miami. Elliot greeting them at the door only caused Colton to be later than normal which caused Ally to keep him out for the day. She called Trish who met the three at the mall, and they were talking.

" Can we go look in there?" Colton questioned as he pointed to the toy shop. Ally rolled her eyes before consenting, allowing her brother to tug her hand in the direction of one of his favorite stores.

" So Elliot, tell us, what have you been doing with your life?" Trish questioned, sipping on her smoothie. Elliot shrugged his board shoulders, the movement lazy.

" I opened my own business. I work in carpentry," he explained watching as Ally glanced over her shoulder.

" You were always really handy with the tools, the business suits you," Ally complimented, not noticing the blush that tinted his cheeks.

" Hey Big Sister, can I get this?" Ally's brows furrowed as she saw what her younger brother was holding.

" A guitar?" she was unsure, until she glanced into his familiar sienna brown eyes.

" Alright, alright. Save the water works. We'll get it," she conceded, shaking her head as she turned around, her lips parting for another question when her eyes locked with icy chocolate.

" Ally? Hey, earth to Ally-Gator?" Elliot waved a hand in front of her face, trying to find what caught her attention. She shook her head, lightly rubbing her temples. He was wearing a black beanie over his platinum hair, yet a few strands managed to hang on his forehead. His clothes were casual, dark wash jeans with a simple yellow shirt that stretched over his board chest.

" Sorry, I just thought I saw… a few books," Ally explained weakly, offering a faltering smile as Elliot chuckled.

" Ally! What are you doing here?" Rosalie's childish voice filled Ally's ears, her small arms wrapping around the woman's slender waist. Ally chuckled, her own arms wrapping around the young girl's shoulders.

" Shopping with Colt, Trish, and my friend Elliot. What are you doing here without Carla or your Uncle?" Ally questioned as she pulled away form the little girl who glanced over her shoulder.

" I'm here with Uncle Austy and Uncle Dez. But Uncle Austy saw something and Uncle Dez was being Uncle Dez," Rosalie explained, shrugging her shoulders as she met Ally's warm eyes.

Ally sighed, shaking her head before shooting Elliot an apologetic smile and turning towards Trish.

" Keep an eye on Colt for me. I'm really sorry, but I need to find her uncles," She explained before lifting the delicate child into her arms and beginning her search for the tall blonde who always found a way to irritate her.

" What do you mean you lost her?" Austin's velvet like voice drifted to her ears and Ally released a breath as she turned in the direction, maneuvering her way through the aisles.

" Well, she was standing beside me and I saw something that looked awesome. I turned my back for a second. When I turned back around she was missing. Since I can't find her, I'm pretty sure I lost her," Dez explained slowly as if speaking to a child. Ally stood a yard away from the two arguing men, watching as Austin paced the length of the aisle in frustration and Dez played with his camcorder. Rosalie chewed on her bottom lip, nuzzling her face into the crook of Ally's neck, her hold tightening slightly. Ally lightly cleared her throat, watching the two men swivel on their heels to see the two.

" She was kind of separated from you two. She found me and I thought you would want to see that she was alright," Ally spoke, her husky voice low as she watched Austin's eyes narrow just the slightest.

" Thanks," she refused to allow his normal frosty attitude deter her high spirits.

Slowly she set Rosalie on her feet before turning on her heel. However Dez's voice stopped her.

" Hey, would you mind if we spent the rest of the day with you? Rosalie is really fond of you, plus your brother is her best friend. Austin's great company, no offense Man, but he's a bit grouchy today," Dez explained, watching as Ally glanced over her shoulder before shrugging.

" If it's what you want to do, that's fine. I don't mind the extra people," Ally knew they would follow her, even if Austin was mumbling curses under his breath.

" What are _they_ doing here?" Trish hissed, her eyes narrowing on the two males that decided to join them. Ally's shoulders sagged as she released a sigh, knowing Trish was going to argue with her about her decision.

" I couldn't say no to Rosie," was her decided choice, watching as Trish's toffee colored eyes softened.

" Fine, for Rosie," she mumbled, shaking her head before focusing her attention on Elliot once again.

" So what's Boston like?" Ally decided to tune the conversation out, turning her gaze to Colt who was showing Rosalie his new classic black and white electric guitar.

" Ally's going to show me how to play," she heard Austin snort at his words, his cold eyes darting to her figure before shaking his head.

" I highly doubt your sister knows how to play?" Ally furrowed her brows, knowing she wouldn't be able to say anything. However, Colton was a very opinionated child.

" Don't judge my sister, you don't know her. She's talented with playing the guitar. It was the second instrument our…" he hesitated saying the word and that pained Ally. He didn't really know their father, not like she did. He didn't have the memories like she did and that broke her heart.

" Dad taught her how to play. Don't say things that aren't true," he finished, his sienna brown eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the older man. Austin simply held his hands up in surrender, deciding he wouldn't argue with a seven year old.

She was exhausted. The day had been more tiring than she expected. But than again, she had expected Austin to be joining her, nor was she anticipating his snide remarks or insults. She was frustrated, but she wasn't going to allow him to get under her skin. Allyson Dawson was a stubborn woman, she could admit that much. She released a breath, falling back onto her mattress as she stared at her ceiling, her eyes unfocused. She threw the crook of her arm over her face, shutting her eyes as she laid on her mattress, knowing she needed to get ready for bed, yet she couldn't. Her limbs felt leaden as she finally rested on something soft.

" _Ally, you're a big girl. You can take care of Colt for a little bit for Mama can't you?" She was sixteen this time, the first time she discovered her mother drowning her sorrows in the bottom of a bottle. She hadn't argued. She had been proud of herself. She was finally being noticed as a mature young adult. She was naïve. Maybe being such an optimistic child turned her into a cynical adult. You run out of hope, out of dreams. You're let down one to many times and just stop seeing the good in the world. She shook her head, watching the scene unfold before her eyes. _

" _Of course Ma," Ally replied, eager to help, eager to please. She looked away in disgust, ashamed of herself. She thought she was so grown up, she wasn't, she was blind. _

She forced herself to wake up, unable to watch the scene unfold anymore. She chewed on her bottom lip, knowing the tears wanted to escape her eyes, yet she couldn't allow that. She refused to allow that. She was strong. She was independent. But she was still weak. The dam broke and the silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried, finally allowed herself to truly cry for the innocence that was lost, the childhood she would never regain. That was the night she vowed she would take care of Colt, she would protect him. He wouldn't see what she saw at that age. She refused to ruin his innocence. Their parents may not have cared about her, but she wouldn't let that happen to Colton. She turned onto her side, begging for the void to claim her once again, to end the memories that haunted her at night.

" _She's adorable," Austin watched the scene unfold before his very eyes, the birth of his niece five years ago. His older brother, Dakota, nodded in agreement before turning to his brother with a smirk on his lips. _

" _Want to hold her?" Austin watched his seventeen year old self panic slightly before Dakota placed the pink bundle in his arms. He glanced down, noticing the soft tuft of downy, platinum blonde hair before a gentle smile stretched his lips. _

" _Hey, Princess. I'm your Uncle Austy. Welcome to the world," he whispered, ignoring the looks his brother and sister-in-law were giving him. He didn't care if he's only known this little girl for less than half an hour, he would proudly admit he was wrapped around her littlest finger. _

" _So what did you two decide to name the Princess?" Austin questioned, never taking his eyes off the infant. Dakota was the one to answer the question, a proud grin stretched on his lips. _

" _Rosalie Alice Moon," Austin nodded in approval._

" _Hello little Rosie,"_ He laid in bed, his eyes open as a lone tear slid down his tanned cheek. He didn't bother brushing it off. He enjoyed that memory, it was one of the few that he was extremely fond of. He lifted his hand, his fingers wrapping around the cool metal of the familiar dog tag he wore, his brother's dog tag.

He was killed before he could be shipped out for another tour. Austin shook his head, deciding he needed a drink before he lost his mind. He easily pushed himself out of bed, quietly padding to the kitchen where he saw Carla, sipping a cup of tea.

" You're up awfully late Mister Moon," Carla commented, watching as the young man shrugged his shoulders.

" I couldn't sleep. Tell me, why is Rose so close to Miss Dawson?" he honestly wanted to know. He was curious. Carla merely shrugged her shoulders as she set her used porcelain cup in the stainless steel sink.

" They connect on a level you wouldn't understand Mister Moon. You lost a brother, never a parent," Carla stated simply before leaving Austin to his thoughts. He needed to know more about Allyson Dawson, that much he was sure of.


End file.
